The Onigiri Day for Kuchiki's
by ooByakuXRuki16oo
Summary: Sweet and mysterious Onigiri Day in the Soul Society, is Byakuya Nii-sama finally thinking to remarry?
1. Chapter 1

**The Onigiri Day for Kuchiki's**

**Fiction Rated: T – English – Humour/Romance – Byakuya K. & Rukia K.**

This story was originally written in Chinese, by myself, a while ago.

Just thought I'd write something fun about Byakuya and Rukia being together. lol

Hope everyone enjoys reading the story!

Just a few things I think I should explain before you start reading the story.

1. Onigiri Day in the Soul Society is the same as our Valentines Day

2. Onigiris are rices balls that are usually handmade in triangular shapes with a piece of seaweed on each of them.

**Disclaimer: Bleach owned by Kubo Tite sama**

--

**《April 10》…………… 4 days before Onigiri Day**

Attention! Attention!! The Silence of Iceberg has been Broken?!

Kuchiki Byakuya, Gotai 13 Bundai 6th Bundai teichou, has taken the day off!! Most shockingly, the reason for this matter was unknown!! Being head of the noble Kuchiki family, Kuchiki-teichou is well known for his persistence on rules and principles, which made him an ideal role model for all shinigamis. It's just not like him to be 'wagging' his job, not even one single day!!

HOWEVER!!

It makes people wonder, if Kuchiki-teichou's 'incident' has some relations to the upcoming 『Onigiri Day』 on the 14th of April. Words have been spread and seems like every single female in the Soul Society have jumped into action. Soft chatters, the hottest gossips in corridor, in the Divisions, out the courtyards, are all about one single thing: Onigiris of the Kuchiki's. Especially surrounding the question if the Kuchiki family WILL be sending out Onigiris at all, and who might receive it.

Just this afternoon, Shinigami Women's Association has proposed their new project plan on the 『Onigiri Day』. In their permanent 'office' situated in the 16th suite of Kuchiki mansion, President Kusajishi Yachiru said, "We have to find out whom Byakun is playing 'hide and seek' with! He disappeared straight after he came home and he's not even in his room! And I wasn't lost." The meanings of her words were not very clear, however, she sounded extremely serious and so was her expression.

After 3 seconds of thorough discussion, President Kusajishi declared the decision of sending Whit16 on a '24Hour Captain Kuchiki Tracking Mission'. As the leader of News Group in Shinigami Women's Association, Whit16 was so happy to have this job that she fainted while she smiled with tears and muttering something like "God I have to AT LEAST get a bath scene!!"

So, starting from tomorrow, Whit16 will take us through to the most mysterious, from the deepest iceberg of: Kuchiki Byakuya Onigiri Special!!

--

**《April 11》…………… 3 days before Onigiri Day**

To be precise, it is now 2:30AM on the dot. Finally Kuchiki-teichou has finished the day's work and is leaving his study room. I assume that he is going for a bath by the clothes in his hand. Kuchiki Sama without kenseikan (headpieces) and ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu (white scarf)!! Ohhhh!!

Nonono wait! That's not right! I'm a PRO man!! I SOOO did not stare at that manly chest and those collarbones, and I SOOO did not drool when the wind blown open his collar by just a bit!

Wait! What was that?! He smiled?! Oh my God that biggest iceberg in the whole Soul Society, that most good looking expressionless Kuchiki Byakuya just smiled right?! Where is my camera?! Where is it where is it where is it?! Arrrrrrg!!

Oh hi Kuchiki-teichou, uh good evening? Oh yes I was lost because your mansion is so nice and big hahaha………oh nonono I didn't bring any cameras nonono I wasn't here to stalk you or to look at your sexy naked body nononoNOOOOO AHHH!!

(Outside: Can I have everyone's attention please……Whit16 have lost contact with the team……now let us pray for her……amen……)

--


	2. Chapter 2

MmmI have finally regained consciousness, or not? Ohhh I must be in heaven...Why else would I see an angel smiling at me? She was not made with striking beauty at first sight, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. The dark silky hair with the ends curled in the cutest way. Even with that unusual single long strand of hair hanging right in front of her face, it made her seemed extremely unique. She was only small; so small that makes people want to protect her. But even with her gorgeous eyes shinning with concern, it did not cover the heart of a great warrior deep inside.

But……I'm pretty sure…somehow…that her face looked quite familiar, or very much similar to someone I have known, especially with those short eyebrows.

As a reporter, this uncommonly large room has already provided me the assumption of the obvious higher classed status of the family. However, the furniture seemed very simple. Other than the desk and shelves on one side, an old shichigenkin set under the slightly opened window, and was cut in half by a streak of early morning light. Even when it seemed to have gone through regular maintenance, the strings seemed cold with lack of contact from its supposed owner.

She said we are still in the Kuchiki mansion, so I AM still 'alive' after all. BUT, for someone to be allowed given such a suite in the Kuchiki's, other than Kuchiki Byakuya himself, would have to be one of his closest relatives. Maybe a cousin? That explains why they have the same eyebrows.

"Rukia……my name is……Kuchiki Rukia."

The name hit me big. Rukia……the well-known adoptee in the whole Soul Society, who was only famous because of the fact that she came from one of the poorest streets in Rukongai and straight into the noble Kuchiki family.

But before Whit16 could say anything, a strong reiatsu (spirit pressure) from the corridor overtook her breath. I turned to Rukia, almost pale with the shortage of air, but was even more shocked to see how she doesn't seem to be feeling any of this. The person must have known her so well to control his reiatsu without hurting her.

Thus Rukia didn't know the fact that I was getting suffocated. She just assumed that I'm just scared of Kuchiki Byakuya like every ordinary person.

"Nii……sama?" She carefully questioned his presence.

"Rukia, what are you doing? Let her be. We are late." The voice behind the door is icy-cold as usual. Who else can it be, other than that Woody Bokchai (x)!!

"What?!" That was a classic moment of shock.

Uhhh……Did I say that out loud?

From Rukia's eye-widened expression……

Yup, I'm dead……

(Outside: Oh!! Something flew out from the Kuchiki's mansion! Look at that parabolic lineNow that's what you call "skills"! Another perfect example provided by the Kuchiki's. Everyone quickly take this down and go practice at home!)

Results from Whit16 as the 11th April:

# Kuchiki-teichou's bath scene plan--FAILED

# "Got to know" the Kuchiki's

# 4th Bundai's painkillers worked very well

--

(x) Kuchiki Byakuya in Chinese (Xiumu Baizai) sounds similar to Woody Bokchai. Lol

--

**《****April 13****》****…………… 1 day before Onigiri Day**

Eh? You asked why I missed out yesterday? Well, to be "K.O.ed" by Kuchiki-teichou, I thought I was quite lucky to only have to spend one day in the 4th Bundai……Right?

I made a run back to the Kuchiki mansion straight after I got out of the deathbed, couldn't wait to verify the rumours that came from my fellow colleagues in Shinigami Women's Association yesterday. It has been confirmed that Kuchiki-teichou has sent out the Onigiris, and that Kuchiki Rukia have received a set of Onigiris.

According to Rukia, the Onigiris were in the Wakame Ambassador style that was most favoured by Kuchiki-teichou, thus confirmed that they were definitely from him. Thank God Rukia is also a member of Shinigami Women's Association, otherwise we couldn't have gotten this information so soon.

BUT!!

According to Tezuka ojichan, who is the head of servants in the Kuchiki mansion, Kuchiki-teichou had actually sent out 2 sets of Onigiris!! But so far there is no trace of this 2nd set of Onigiris!!

So now, the biggest question is: **Who IS the mysterious receiver of this 2nd set of Onigiris?!**


	3. Chapter 3

--

**This is the record of interview taken by Whit16 in the Kuchiki mansion.**

Whit16: "We have reasons to believe that Kuchiki-teichou have sent 2 sets of Onigiris for the coming up Onigiri Day. Can you confirm this information for us, Kuchiki-teichou?"

Byakuya: "One was for Rukia. I have nothing to say about the other. You will know by tomorrow."

Rukia: "Tomorrow? I can't believe this…Even "I" am not allowed to know who my future sister-in-law will be?"

Byakuya: "Future sister-in-law?"

Whit16: "I'm sure Kuchiki-teichou would know the true custom of Onigiri Day right? Annually, on the 14th of April, couples would give out onigiris as messages of love. Onigiri sets are tied with laces and folded nicely, just enough to cover the name of the admirer. The onigiris not only signify true love, but also a lifetime guarantee that forbid hunger. There is nothing more romantic than this!"

Byakuya: "And?"

Whit16 (I swear I'm still very very calm!!): "Ahhh!! It means a proposal of marriage!! Who DID you give that 2nd set of Onigiris to?! Who DID you propose to?!"

Byakuya: "Propose? That 2nd set was made up of laxatives (x)."

Rukia: "Laxatives? But why?"

Byakuya: "I have my reasons."

Rukia & Whit16: "…………………………………..Nii-sama/Kuchiki-teichou!!"

Byakuya: "Next question. I haven't much spare time."

Whit16: "……Could you……Please tell us who the receiver is?"

Byakuya: "I said, no more on this matter."

Whit16: "But……But……The person might need help!" with his/her tummy……

Byakuya: "Then you will know that by tomorrow."

Both Whit16 and Rukia were just speechless.

--

(x) laxative are drugs that makes people dispose feecies.

--

From that moment on, Byakuya totally ignore Whit16 and was already starting to walk towards the door. He turned--in the sexy 45° angle that perfectly shaped his feature--and said to the petite girl, "Rukia, come with me. I need your opinions on wedding ceremony."

She jumped at his words: "Huh? I…I mean, what would nii-sama need from me?"

"The room has been prepared."

Rukia felt like going mad. Who's room? What room?? For what?? So help me God! Someone please tell me how the hell Kuchiki Byakuya's brain works!!

But she was too well-trained in her many years of being a member of Kuchiki's to be acting panic. She reacted quickly with a raise of her short eyebrow and lowered herself, showing great manners and respect.

She answered, "It is great to hear that nii-sama had finally decided to remarry. Rukia sincerely congratulate nii-sama and the new Mistress. As for the wedding and the honeymoon suite, Rukia believe that nii-sama will make the right decisions. Other than that, Rukia does not have any specific suggestions."

Perfect answer.

However, Byakuya's next words set off a bomb.

"In that case, we will not be having any Chappys at the bedsides."

Rukia couldn't help panicking at the sound of Chappy. "Wa……Wait! We gota have Chappy!! Uh………actually……why would nii-sama ask me about putting Chappy in your room? Rukia think it is better if nii-sama would consider discussing this matter with the new…Mistress." She lowered her chin again, as if she was hiding something.

"I'm discussing." Byakuya raised an eyebrow and thought: What is it that she's not getting?

"No, not with me." Her bottom lip was turning pale as she sank her teeth into it unconsciously thinking: My God Kuchiki Byakuya!! I don't care who you want to marry and what you want to do with her in the room! Why can't you just leave me alone?

"Yes, with you."

"No, not me. I meant the new Mistress."

"So I'm asking you."

"Nii-sama……" Rukia is getting extremely proud of her own patience. What she is getting really annoyed at is the fact that Byakuya is also locking his eyebrows looking as if she's the one testing his patience? Who the hell is the one lost here?!

"What is it?"

"Rukia is very pleased that nii-sama respects my opinion so much. I'm flattered really. But with issues on the wedding ceremony and honeymoon suite, Rukia believe that the new Mistress would be happier if you would ask of her opinions too."

"You received them didn't you, the onigiris?"

"Yes…?" Rukia is still not completely with him, "And……?"

"That was……my heart."

My God……Kuchiki Byakuya says something so romantic without any expression on his face and froze the whole atmosphere on the way……

"Uh…nii…sama……Wasn't that……Wakame Ambassador?"

Byakuya nodded as a matter of fact, "It was my heart."

Rukia started shaking her head in disagreement while taking out her sketch book, "Nii-sama, a heart doesn't look like that, it's like this……(drawing)……like this."

With a glance at her drawing, Byakuya also disapproved, "No, not Chappy."

Rukia nodded, "That's right, not Chappy. It's a heart."

This time Byakuya nodded, "Yes, it wasn't Wakame Ambassador either. It was a heart."

Neither of them remembered Whit16, who still stood there, speechless--or they couldn't care less of her presence. As she listened to their conversation, she wondered if it was just her, or these two really DID come from the outer space?

What the hell did they just agree on?? Rukia said she understood what he was saying, but did she really?? Bokchai-sama just made her agree to the marriage by using Chappy as the bait!!

Wa…Wait a minute!! What are you doing there?! Rukia-san is perfectly healthy she doesn't need you to carry her in your arms! She's also breathing just fine, you really don't need to check it with your lips!!

Nownow wait a minute you fake iceberg bokchai!! Rukia-san's clothes……….

**.FIN.**

_P.S. There was actually a side story after this, I still gota translate that though, so will put it up here when it's done. _

_BTW, the side story exposed the mystery receiver of the 2nd set of onigiris! lol_


End file.
